The purpose of this proposal is to expand the European Organization of Research on the Treatment of Cancer (EORTC) coordinating office into a central coordinating agency, and to establish a central data center to receive, review, process and analyze data for all clinical studies conducted by all EORTC cooperative groups. A definite liaison with the NCI and American cooperative groups is proposed. An EORTC protocol review and coordinating committee will be established to support the coordinating agency. A coordinating office for the EORTC currently exists at the Institut J. Bordet, and it is this office which will be expanded into a coordinating agency and data center for the EORTC which will be managed jointly by the present coordinators: H.J. Tagnon & M. Staquet and an Administrator from the Clinical Investigations Branch, National Cancer Institute. Through this coordinating agency, clinical and laboratory data from the EORTC will become immediately available to the NCI and vice versa. Collaborative planning and programming of clinical studies will be done jointly in this agency.